


animal

by ians_lounge (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Girl Betty AU, Betty is a baaaad girl, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, has ta be, loosely based on a nickelback song, plot description sucks but i swear this story is kinda good, serpent juggie, that's an au right, v smutty, what are tags and why can't i use them properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ians_lounge
Summary: ~Screamin', No, we're never gonna quit; Ain't nothing wrong with it, Just acting like we're animals. No, no matter where we go, 'cause everybody knows, We're just a couple of animals~Juggie gets his license unsuspended, so he pays a visit to his favourite blondie.





	animal

**Author's Note:**

> hey wow look at this i'm not dead.
> 
> Please enjoy this as my return to writing, and I hope you all like it.
> 
> Riverdale and its characters belongs to the CW  
> the song Animals belongs to Nickelback  
> Plotline belongs to moi
> 
> Enjoy!!~

///////  
 _I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back_

Jughead Jones. If you heard that name, you know the baggage that he carried. His dad confessed to the murder of Jason Blossom, but apparently didn't do it, as it was revealed that Clifford Blossom killed his own son; He was put into foster care because his dad was in jail; He was a new member of the Southside Serpents- the most dangerous gang in Riverdale. Or at least that's what people like Alice Cooper will tell you, but Jughead knows different. They were the only people to have his back when he needed it the most, other than his Betty.

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight 

If you asked Betty, Jughead's girl next door, how she felt about Jughead FINALLY getting his license unsuspended, she would tell you some bull excuse of how she was "happy" he's finally getting back into his good nature, but she's a terrible liar. Don't get her wrong, she was happy he was finally able to come see her again, but she would be lying if she said she didn't miss him a little TOO much.

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

His 67' Camaro screeched to a halt as he saw the messy mop of blonde hit the ground. He watched as Betty stood up, brushing leaves and shit off her. He laughed lowly, leaning over and he opened the passenger door, right as Betty saw him. As she dashed over to the car, he took a look at what the was wearing. A tight, black little number. She slid into the passenger seat, meeting his smirk with one of her own. 

"Hi Juggie. Missed you." Betty pressed a kiss to his lips. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Your mom is gonna be pissed when she sees that on you AND that you're sneaking out with me." Jughead commented, and Betty laughed, relaxing back in the leather seat. She looked amazing, from how her hair fanned out on the black leather, her creamy skin against the darkness of the entire car- Jughead felt his head clouding. 

"Don't care." She laughed out, looking at him with those green eyes that drove him wild. 

"Makes sense. Buckle up; We're going somewhere special." Jughead drummed his fingers on the wheel as Betty buckled her seatbelt and with that, they were gone.

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you  
That I've been kissing 

Alice was standing at the kitchen window, sipping a cup of coffee, black. She shook her head at seeing her daughter get into the car with that Jughead. 

"Betty with Jughead again?" Hal asked, coming into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What does she SEE in that boy, Hal?" Alice heaved this out with a sigh, shaking her head again. "He's a Serpent, just like his father! Plus, wasn't his license JUST suspended?"

"Don't think too much of it, Alice." Hal took a sip of his own coffee, coming up and putting a hand on her shoulder. "She'll see someday how bad he is, and she won't like it anymore. All teenage girls go through a bad boy phase; Hell, you went through one!"

"Mine wasn't THIS bad though." Alice snapped, taking another sip of coffee. Betty was a smart girl. Sooner or later, she would see how stupid this whole Jughead situation was. Right?

_Screamin'_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals 

_So come on baby, get in_  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in 

 

_You're beside me on the seat_  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze 

Jughead was finding it hard to focus on the road, his knuckles white as the snow on the sides of the road. He couldn't remember where they were supposed to be going, but now they were on a back road to the southside. Not that Betty minded; She wasn't even paying attention to the road.

Her fingers were making little spider walk touches up and down Jughead's inner thighs, so close yet so far away from where he needed them. A moan mixed with a whine deep in his throat, as Betty bit roughly at his pulse and sucked a dark violet mark into his skin. 

"God, fuh-fuck, Betty." Jughead choked out, and a low chuckle erupted from Betty's throat. This was definitely not his girl next door Betty. 

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears ___

__When her hands finally undid Jughead's fly, the raven haired swore he was about to cry. Her hands dipped at the elastic of his plaid boxers (you can stick the boy in all leather, and he would still find someway to work plaid in there), and fished out his hardening length. She stroked it painstakingly slow, and a strangled moan made it's way from Jughead's throat. Anywhere she touched, a fire erupted out on his skin- or rather it felt that way._ _

___By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_ _ _

__Betty tucked her hair behind her ear and lowered her head. Gentle fingers circled the base of his dick, pink tongue coming out to wet her lips in anticipation as a sticky liquid beaded at the head. She darted forwards, swiping it away with the tip of her tongue. Jughead choked on air, eyes attempting to focus on the road, fingers digging into the sponge of the wheel so hard he thought he might pierce through. Before he could catch his next breath her full mouth had wrapped around him, sliding down his shaft with ease. His left hand moved to where it was on top of the wheel, controlling the car going eighty miles per hour, while his right shot out, reflexively weaving her hair into a knot at the back of her head._ _

__Betty hummed as she sucked in her cheeks, pulling back with a delicious slowness. Jughead couldn’t feel anything other than the scorching heat around his dick, the tight wetness as she took him back in again and again. Her tongue flattened out, running along the thick vein on the underside. There were too many sensations to focus on at once - the vibrations of her sinful moans, the way she swirled her tongue around the groove under his swollen head, her small hands twisting down the length, the sudden constricting of her throat as his hips thrust upwards against his will._ _

___'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_ _ _

__The car hit a deep dip in the road, causing Jughead's hips to go even farther up. His length slid down her throat with ease, and Jughead was seeing stars._ _

__"Fuh-Fuck, Betty!" He groaned out, his hand tightening around her hair. His eyes desperately wanted to screw shut but he had to keep them open to prevent the two from crashing._ _

__His orgasm came fast and hard, a wave of immense pleasure crashed over Jughead as he spilled inside Betty's mouth. Betty pulled off of his length, giggling. She leant into him, the brush of her skirt making his overly sensitive dick twitch weakly, placing her throat by his ear as she swallowed with an audible gulp. Jughead groaned, flush on his cheeks deepening to match the scarlet of the little air freshener he had hanging from his rearview mirror. Betty looked at him, letting free an innocent giggle that was completely out of place on her dark, swollen lips, hair mussed from his desperate hands, completing her look of sinful dishevelment._ _

_____I'm screamin'_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals 

____So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in_ _

__

___We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back_ _ _

__Jughead pulled into an empty parking lot and practically yanked Betty into the backseat. He chuckled lowly, looking deep into her eyes._ _

__"What you did was very dangerous, Betty,” he growled. She shivered at the gravel in his voice, eyes dark as he gripped her thighs, pulling her against him. She let out a soft mewl, loud in the relative silence surrounding them. “It was stupid even,” he murmured into the elegant slope of her neck as she tilted her head to expose more of her skin to him._ _

__"I seem to be getting a taste for danger, Juggie." She purred, a contented sigh escaping from her swollen lips as a dark purple mark was sucked onto her skin._ _

__"You know what happens to bad girls who test Serpents, babygirl?" Jughead growled, his hand cupping her inner thigh. She watched, enthralled as his hand slipped up her thigh, disappearing beneath the wrinkled fabric. Her breath hitched as his thumb came into contact with the lace of her panties. He dropped his forehead to her collarbone, strangled grunt escaping his lips._ _

__"God, Betty, you're so fucking wet." He gasped out, fingers pushing the obstructing fabric to the side so he could slip inside of her silken heat. His lips curled up in a smirk as her walls clenched around the digits, a string of hushed profanities spilling from her lips as he thrust them slowly. He smiled into her neck - when he first heard Betty curse, he was completely taken aback. Now though? He didn't mind at all, and it added to further his dirtiest fantasies._ _

__

__“Faster, Juggie,” she hissed, crying out unhindered as his thumb came up to circle her swollen bundle of nerves. She was dripping down his fingers, head thrown back and full lips parted, as she completely let go. He clenched his stomach muscles, enamoured by the sight before him, one that he knew would come back to haunt his dirtiest of dreams for many nights to come._ _

_____And we just started getting busy_  
When she whispered what was that  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
That's my dad outside the car 

__She suddenly stopped after that, confused. Jughead pulled his fingers out of her, laughing as they were shimmering with liquid. He placed them flat against his tongue, savouring the taste of strawberries and cream._ _

__"What is it, Bets?" He asked, confused._ _

__A flashlight tapping at the window of his car answered their question._ _

__Betty's parents._ _

____Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
We were switching our positions_ _

__"Oh my god!" Betty hissed, sitting up to where she looked somewhat presentable. Jughead frantically buttoned his pants right as Alice yanked open the driver's door, a shit eating smile on her face._ _

__"Out of the car, Betty. You too, Jughead." Alice demanded and the two kids got out of the car. Betty looked like a dog that had just gotten kicked by it's owner, while Jughead looked nonchalant, his arms crossed over his chest. Alice snorted at Jughead's jacket, still not liking that the boy in the grey beanie was a Southside Serpent- much like she was back in her days._ _

__

__I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her daddy it was her mouth that I was kissing_ _

__"Mind telling me what you were doing with my daughter there, Jug?" Hal asked, mirroring Jughead's nonchalantness, though Hal had a knowing smile on his face._ _

__"We were just kissin' in the backseat, sir. Something I'm sure you and Mrs. Cooper did when you two were in highschool." Jughead smiled sweetly, wrapping his arm around Betty's waist. She jumped at his touch, still trying to shake off the aftershocks of her orgasm._ _

__"Mhmm.. Well, Betty, as you know we're mad at you for sneaking out. So, and I'm telling you this in front of Jughead so there's no 'He didn't know!' crap," Hal started out, hushing Alice. "Betty, you're grounded for a week. No going anywhere but school."_ _

__"Okay, dad." Betty gave a lopsided smile, and Hal laughed softly._ _

__"Come on, Betty. Let's get you home and OUT of those god awful clothes. Goodnight Jughead; Drive home safe." Alice reached out to grab her daughter's arm and gave a curt nod to Jughead._ _

__"You too." Was all Jughead said before sliding back into his own car. The car smelled like sex, and he laughed softly, turning around and seeing a puddle on the backseat. He would have to scrub to get that out._ _

__He pulled out his phone, and shot some quick texts to Betty, before locking his phone and driving home._ _

__Betty slid into the backseat of her parents car, sighing. Caught again. Oh well. Her phone chimed and she opened it, seeing a couple texts from Jughead._ _

___Jugs <3[11:34]: i don't think i'm gonna last a week without you._  
Jugs<3[11:34]: same time next week?  
Betty[11:35]: of course, hotshot. can't wait. i'll make sure to wear that little black number you love.  
Jugs<3[11:59]: swear to god you're gonna kill me one of these days. love you, betty cooper; my devil's angel  
Betty[12:00]: love you too, jughead jones; my badboy serpent <3 

_____Screamin'_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals 

____So come on baby, get in__  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in   
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos if you liked this, and don't forget to comment. I absolutely love constructive criticism and it really helps me improve as a writer!
> 
> have a nice day! <3
> 
> also yes, i know my formatting isn't working, it just wants to quit halfway through. :I


End file.
